The True Death of Kyo's family please read
by 1hinata9
Summary: Yuki and Shigure tell tohru off the horrible incident that happened years ago concerning kyo. Afterwards Tohur tryies to go cheer Kyo up, bbut something happenes to Tohru that concerns the whole Shoma family. A very short story please read and review.


Tohru:*walks down stairs* good morning every one!  
Shigure: good morning to you Tohru  
Yuki: good morning Mr. Honda  
Kyo: * gets up and storms out the door *  
Tohru: what's wrong with kyo?  
Shigure: YAY!!! Story time can I tell it please yuki please*on his knees*  
yuki: no  
Shigure: please please please please please please!!!!!!!!!  
Yuki: fine we can tell it together  
Yuki: ill go first......today six years ago kyo was 10 and we were all still living in the shoma family house. He was still a outcast and would play with one of the kids that lived in a village near our house for hours everyday. It seemed just like a normal day but him and his parents had a fight and kyo stormed off for about six hours with his friend.  
Shigure: my turn please please please please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Yuki: *punches Shigure in the head* ill tell u when its your turn *-_-  
Narrator: *Shigure crawls into a corner and whines just like a small lonely puppy giving yuki the puppy pout.*  
Yuki: okay fine but don't stop in the middle like u always do.  
Shigure: yeah....where were we,….okay. Sadly when kyo came back to the village the other shoma's would look at him then look away as if something had happened concerning him.

Shigure: when he reached his house he pushed though a crowd of people and saw that there was a huge fire that they had put out and me and Hatori carried two bodies covered in white to the ambulance they were kyo's parents.  
Tohru: that's terrible *shocked*  
Shigure: yes I know *come near tohru*if u need a shoulder to cry on while u hear the rest of the story I'm always open.*in that I'm a perverted voice that he makes lol  
Narrator: kyo slams back the door and walks up stairs past Tohru

Shigure:  *frowns* its really sad……

Tohru: wow Shigure I never knew you were so very caring

Shigure: *slips next to Tohru* yes I can be very caring…

Narrator: Tohru walks up stairs

Narrator: on the roof with kyo

Tohru:  umm… hi kyo..

Narrator: kyo looks back and turns back around

Tohru: *having trouble getting up there* *sits down* Shigure and Yuki told me what happened.

Kyo: What told you what? They don't even know what happened. They weren't there they don't know!!

Tohru: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad,…I was just trying to…

Kyo: just trying to change things, what?! Bring my parents back!?

Tohru: *looks down* no* turns around*

Kyo: *looks down* I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you like that

Tohru: you know its weird one second you saying "have a good day mom" and "I love you daddy!" but next thing you know there gone…

Kyo:  *looks up* *lays back on the roof* no, all I remember is yelling, screaming, and all the other things I was blocking out.

Tohru:*looks at kyo* you know there bodies may be gone but some of there spirits are still in you

Kyo: what do you mean?

Tohru: in your heart, no matter how long there gone, no matter how long they don't talk to you, there always there somehow, someway. there always there for me and ……………..for you to kyo

Kyo:  *looks at the sky**thinks* yeah their there for me no matter what

Tohru: and you know what kyo?

Kyo: what?

Tohru:  and there not the only ones there for you

Kyo: ??? 0-o ??? who?

Tohru:*smiles* you have Yuki, Shigure, Momiji, and the rest of the Shoma's

Kyo:  your forgetting someone

Tohru:  really who?

Kyo: ….you

Tohru: *slightly blushes* umm…*smiles a great big smile* yeah I'm always here for you!

Kyo: *smiles*

Tohru: yeah so lets always be there for each other, not just for us for Yuki, Shigure, momiji, and every one else*hops up* yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Narrator: Tohru jumps up and suddenly starts to fall backwards

Tohru: ahh…!!

Narrator: kyo jumps up and tries to reach his hand out and falls with her

Kyo: tohru!!

Narrator: later on in the house

In tohru's bed room..(tohru was knocked unconscious)

Narrator: Hatori walks out the room

Hatori:  *wipes head*

Momiji

-and-  HOW IS SHE!?!?!? IS SHE OKAY?\

kisa

Kisa:  how's sissy?

Shigure: is she okay? Do I need to go comfort her stay with her 24/7, do I need to spend the night by her side or maybe in her bed?

Narrator:  yuki comes up behind him and hits him in the head

Yuki: we have children here

Hatori:  calm down everyone she'll be okay just let her rest then she should take some pain medication twice a day for about 2 weeks

Shigure: well I still think I should stay in her room for a while

Yuki: if you go near that room without someone with you that's not tohru ill kill you

Shigure: never mind then…*puts hands in mid air and slowly backs up*

Yuki: where's that cat anyway?

Hatori: I don't know

Narrator: in tohru's room

Kyo: *sitting on the bed* Tohru I'm so sorry for letting you fall….i should have caught you when I thought you were going to fall. I hope you get better if not ill never forgive myself. One day--- just one day ill find the way to tell you how I feel,………how I really feel about you……I have to come to the fact that…that….i l-l-lov-e you….

Narrator: kyo leans over and kisses tohru's check then leaves thru the window.

*Tohru was still asleep*

Narrator: a single tear and a small smile runs down and appears on tohru face

Thank you guys for reading!!!

This is just a short story I made when I was watching the anime fruits baskets

Which is a nice, sweet, caring, funny, and awesome anime I would request to anyone..

Thnx for reading check for more stories this summer!!!

R & R

….

Love,

1hinata9


End file.
